Bodyguard
by avscarlet
Summary: Alfred khawatir akan saudaranya yang belakangan ini sering diganggu oleh lelaki misterius, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan seorang bodyguard. Dan berita itu pun sampai pada tiga lelaki yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya, I own nothing but the story

 **Warnings** : OOC(maybe), human names, no pairing (tapi ada hints), panjang, banyak deskripsi, gak jelas, dsb, dst, dll, etc. 

**A/N:** Hello minna-san! Fict ini fict pertama Scarlet di fandom Hetalia, jadi Scarlet minta maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan dan berharap bantuan dari readers semua. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne?

Happy reading! 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berkacamata menyusuri sebuah jalan yang sepi dan gelap menuju rumahnya. Ugh, seandainya saja Alfred, saudaranya, tidak menceritakan hal-hal tidak penting selama berjam-jam saat dia berkunjung ke rumahnya, saat ini dia—Matthew Williams—pasti sedang bersantai di rumahnya sambil makan pancake dengan sirup maple, bukan malah berjalan-jalan di jalanan yang gelap dan sepi yang memungkinkan orang itu untuk muncul lagi. Orang itu, Matthew tidak tau siapa namanya, tapi dia selalu muncul secara misterius di dekat Matthew akhir-akhir ini, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, orang itu selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang mengerikan padanya.

Tapi, saat pemuda berkebangsaan Kanada melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kemunculan orang itu, dia menarik nafas lega.

"Kupikir orang itu akan muncul lagi," bisiknya pada kegelapan.

"Hei kau!"

Matthew mematung mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Suara ini! Suara yang menyebabkannya ketakutan selama beberapa hari, suara orang itu! Matthew berusaha beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menjauhi orang itu, namun kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan sesenti pun.

"Akhirnya, aku telah menunggu kesempatan ini selama bertahun-tahun," kata orang itu dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Matthew berusaha menggerakkan kakinya lagi, namun kakinya tetap menolak untuk bergerak.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku, dan aku bisa.."

 _Ayolah kakiku, kumohon bergeraklah!_

"..menghajarmu sampai puas!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki cepat di belakang Matthew yang masih berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Sedikit demi sedikit suara itu semakin mendekati Matthew, dan sedikit demi sedikit pula kaki Matthew mulai bisa bergerak. Segera setelah kakinya sudah sepenuhnya bisa bergerak, Matthew berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan orang itu. Orang yang kepalan tangannya pasti sudah mengenai bagian belakang kepala Matthew seandainya dia tidak berlari.

~SS~

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Edelstein memanggil anda ke ruangannya."

Pemuda bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt itu mengerang. "Untuk apa dia memanggilku saat hampir jam makan siang begini? Sungguh tidak awesome sekali!"

Meski menggerutu, pemuda albino itu tetap berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya, Roderich Edelstein.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku saat akan jam makan siang? Itu sama sekali tidak awesome tau!" protesnya begitu memasuki ruangan Roderich.

"Duduk," perintah Roderich datar.

Masih dengan memasang wajah kesal, Gilbert mematuhi perintah bosnya itu.

Roderich menaikkan kacamatanya seraya berkata, "Begini, Mr. Beilschmidt, aku telah memeriksa hasil kerjamu selama beberapa minggu terakhir, dan jujur saja, hal itu jauh dari kata memuaskan."

Gilbert menelan ludah dengan gugup, sepertinya dia tau kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan Roderich selanjutnya.

"Jadi, dengan menyesal, saya memutuskan bahwa anda dipecat."

~SS~

Antonio Fernandes Carriedo berjalan-jalan sambil bersiul menyusuri taman. Ya, mungkin kalimat tersebut kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin lebih tepat bila dikatakan dia mengajak jalan-jalan seekor anjing poodle jantan sambil bersiul menyusuri taman. Dan jangan salah sangka, anjing poodle itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik majikannya. Benar, pria berdarah Spanyol ini bekerja sebagai pengasuh hewan.

Langkah kaki Antonio mendadak terhenti saat melihat pemuda albino yang sangat dikenalnya duduk murung sendirian di bangku taman sambil memangku sekotak bekal makanan.

"Hei Gil, kenapa kau murung begitu?" sapanya begitu berhenti di depan Gilbert. Yang disapa hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Antonio mengernyit bingung. Ini aneh, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini?

"Aku dipecat," kata Gilbert beberapa saat kemudian, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Eh?"

"AKU DIPECAT BODOH!" teriak Gilbert marah.

Ya, sebenarnya mendengar bahwa Gilbert dipecat dari pekerjaannya bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat kelakuan Gilbert yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pekerja yang baik. Tapi, sebagai sahabat yang baik hati dan setia, Antonio menepuk-nepuk bahu Gilbert sambil berkata dengan nada menenangkan, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir, sebaiknya kau mencoba menelepon Ludwig, dia mungkin akan menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada sebotol jus tomat yang masih penuh dan tak tersentuh di samping Gilbert. "Gil, boleh aku minta jus tomatmu? Sepertinya kau tidak berniat meminumnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gilbert, Antonio segera meminumnya.

"Ya, habiskan saja, aku memang tidak berniat meminum jus buatan Elizaveta itu."

Tunggu! Apa yang Gilbert katakan? Jus itu buatan...

Antonio berhenti meminum jus tersebut dan memuntahkan sisa yang ada di mulutnya. Namun sayang, botol yang dia pegang telah kosong. Segera setelahnya, perutnya terasa begitu mual.

"A-aku mau ke toilet dulu," katanya dengan satu tangan membungkam mulutnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik si anjing poodle agar mengikutinya. Tapi entah kenapa semakin Antonio menariknya, semakin anjing itu terasa berat. Saat Antonio menoleh, dia mendapati si anjing sedang menggeram dan dalam posisi siap bertarung, pandangannya tertuju pada seekor kucing kecil yang sedang menjilati kakinya dengan tenang.

 _Oh tidak!_

Dan anjing itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju si kucing hingga tali kekangnya terlepas. Antonio hendak mengejar anjing majikannya itu, tapi perutnya kembali memprotes sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus mengesampingkan anjing itu dan berlari dengan cepat menuju toilet terdekat.

~SS~

"Ah, kemana perginya Antonio tadi?" tanya Gilbert entah pada siapa. Karena pikirannya yang terlalu kalut, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergian Antonio. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia mendapat pekerjaan baru. Dia jadi teringat saran sahabatnya tadi untuk menelepon Ludwig, adiknya yang satu itu biasanya akan menolongnya. Dengan sigap Gilbert segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon adiknya.

"Halo Ludwig!"

"Ada apa? Bisakah kau meneleponku lagi nanti? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

"Ludwig, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Gilbert seolah tidak mendengar jawaban Ludwig. "Aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku dan aku membutuhkan pekerjaan baru. Jadi, bisakah kau mencarikan pekerjaan untuk kakakmu yang awesome ini?"

Suara di seberang terdengar seperti menghela nafas pasrah. "Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak punya lowongan pekerjaan sekarang, tapi jika ada kabar aku akan menghubungimu."

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Gilbert memandangi ponselnya dengan kesal, sebenarnya dia ingin membanting ponsel tersebut, tapi tentu saja akan sayang jika dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Halo, Gilbert!" sapa sebuah suara mesum yang sangat dikenal Gilbert. Tanpa mendongak pun dia mengetahui bahwa yang menyapanya adalah Francis Bonnefoy, dan pastinya dia sedang ditemani oleh seorang gadis sekarang. Dan bingo! Dugaan Gilbert sangat tepat.

"Kenapa kau berwajah kesal begitu?"

"Aku baru saja dipecat."

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan Francis pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya, gagasan bahwa Gilbert sangat kesal karena dipecat itu sangat lucu. Setidaknya sampai dia sendiri mengalaminya.

Ponsel di saku Francis bergetar, sehingga dia terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Ck, telepon dari si pendek Kirkland itu.

"Halo?"

"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?! TIDAK SADARKAH KAU KALAU SEKARANG ADALAH WAKTU MAKAN SIANG DAN BANYAK PELANGGAN YANG SEDANG KELAPARAN?" teriak Arthur dari ujung telepon, sehingga Francis harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Arthur, aku sedang ada urusan penting sekarang."

Arthur terkekeh mendengar elakan Francis. "Kau pikir aku bodoh sehingga percaya dengan kebohonganmu itu? Dengar baik-baik, aku tau sekarang kau sedang berjalan-jalan bersama seorang gadis di taman.."

Francis menelan ludah. Bagaimana Arthur bisa tau apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dengan tepat pula!

"..karena itu, mulai sekarang KAU DIPECAT!"

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

~SS~

Alfred F. Jones mengetuk pintu rumah saudaranya dengan kesal. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk nemun tidak ada jawaban, Alfred memutuskan untuk mencoba membukanya, siapa tau tidak dikunci. Dan ternyata memang tidak dikunci! Rasanya dia harus mengajarkan tentang keamanan pada saudaranya ini.

"Matthew! Aku ma.." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat saudaranya sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan wajah ketakutan sambil memeluk beruangnya.

"Astaga Matthew! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Amerika panik seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu saudaranya.

"Dia.. orang itu, muncul lagi semalam," bisik Matthew pelan.

Orang itu? Ah, pasti yang dimaksud adalah orang aneh yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menakuti Matthew. Ya, Alfred telah mendengar hal itu dari Matthew saat dia berkunjung ke rumahnya kemarin. Betapa kasihan saudaranya sekarang! Mungkin saudaranya ini membutuhkan..

"Ah aku tau! Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi saudaraku, karena sang Hero akan menolongmu dengan idenya yang sangat luar biasa!"

Matthew mendogakkan kepalanya menatap Alfred bingung. "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang bodyguard. Nah, sebaiknya siapa yang akan kutelepon? Ah, dia saja!" Dan Alfred pun dengan cepat menelepon salah satu kontak yang ada di ponselnya.

"Halo Ludwig, bisakah kau mencarikan seseorang untukku?"

~SS~

Antonio berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri taman. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sosok berambut putih pendek dan sosok berambut pirang sebahu. Dia segera menghampiri dua orang tersebut.

"Francis, apa yang kaulakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya sekarang kau sedang bekerja di restoran milik Arthur Kirkland?"

"Si pendek kurang ajar itu memecatku!"

"Kalau begitu kita bertiga senasib sekarang," kata Antonio miris.

Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Antonio terkejut. "Kau juga dipecat? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan anjingmu?"

"Tadi dia kabur dariku, mengejar seekor kucing."

"Lalu kau tidak bisa menemukannya?" tebak Francis.

Antonio menggeleng. "Tidak, aku menemukannya.."

"Lalu kenapa kau dipecat?"

"..dalam keadaan kotor dan penuh bekas cakaran. Majikanku menganggapku tidak kompeten dan memecatku."

Merasa tidak enak berdiri sendirian, Antonio menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping Gilbert. Selama beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan diantara mereka bertiga. Hingga ponsel milik Gilbert berdering. Gilbert memandang nama yang tertera di layar dengan heran. Kenapa Ludwig menelepon?

"Halo?"

"Apa kau masih menginginkan pekerjaan?"

Semangat Gilbert mendadak bangkit sehingga dia berteriak, "Pekerjaan? Tentu saja aku masih menginginkannya!"

Antonio dan Francis sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada Gilbert. Jangan-jangan temannya yang satu ini sudah mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan baru.

"Bagus, kalau begitu datanglah ke tempatku sekarang juga."

"Tidak masalah Ludwig!" dan dia memutuskan sambungan. Namun sebelum bisa beranjak selangkah pun, Gilbert sudah disambut dengan tatapan ingin tau dari kedua temannya.

~SS~

"Maafkan aku, tapi pekerjaan ini hanya untuk satu orang," kata Ludwig berusaha tampak tenang menghadapi kakaknya dan kedua temannya yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Tapi, tidak berarti pekerjaan itu pasti akan dimiliki Gilbert bukan?" kata Antonio bersemangat.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita berdua juga boleh mencobanya kan?" kali ini Francis yang berkata.

Ludwig memijati pelipisnya. Kepalanya selalu terasa pusing jika berurusan dengan tiga orang ini. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuminta Alfred memperbolehkan kalian bertiga mencobanya dan mempekerjakan yang terbaik diantara kalian."

Gilbert mendengus. "Tidak masalah bagiku! Orang awesome sepertiku tidak mungkin akan kalah oleh kalian orang biasa!"

Tanpa mempedulikan komentar (terlalu) percaya diri dari mulut kakaknya, Ludwig segera menelepon Alfred dan menjelaskan permasalahan yang ada.

"Itu tidak masalah! Hero pasti bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik dari mereka bertiga!" Itulah respon yang didapat Ludwig dari pemuda berdarah Amerika yang meminta bantuannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Antonio saat Ludwig kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Dia memperbolehkannya dan menyuruh kalian datang ke kantornya besok untuk menjalani tes."

~SS~

Sesampainya di kantor Alfred keesokan harinya, Antonio, Francis dan Gilbert bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Matthew Williams yang akan mereka jaga dari orang itu, orang yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan menakuti Matthew.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan tesnya. Tes ini akan dijalankan sesuai urutan abjad dengan durasi masing-masing satu jam. Orang yang berhasil membawa Matthew kembali kesini dengan selamat dan disetujui olehnya, akan mendapat pekerjaan ini. Mudah bukan? Kalau begitu, ayo mulai tesnya!"

Tes 1: Antonio Fernandes Carriedo

Antonio memandang pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya dengan tatapan ramah. "Tenang saja, kau tak usah khawatir dengan orang itu, atau siapapun dia. Ada aku disini yang akan menjadi penjaga yang selalu melindungimu!"

Semburat kemerahan segera menghiasi kedua pipi Matthew karena mendengar perkataan Antonio. Menurut Matthew, pemuda Spanyol itu ramah, ceria, dan optimis, mengingatkannya pada Alfred. Karena itu pula, dia sedikit takut jika Antonio sama ehembodohnyaehem dengan Alfred.

"Nah Matthew, sekarang tunjukkan padaku dimana orang itu! Biar aku—Matthew! Dimana kau?" Antonio menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Matthew yang ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Er, Antonio, aku ada disini," bisik Matthew pelan yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Antonio, entah karena bisikan Matthew yang terlalu pelan atau telinga Antonio yang kurang peka.

"Antonio!" panggil Matthew sekali lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Namun Antonio tetap tidak mendengarnya dan masih sibuk mencari kesana kemari.

"Antonio.."

"Ah, disana kau rupanya! Kali ini kau tidak akan lolos!"

Matthew menoleh ke belakang. Oh tidak! Orang itu datang lagi! Dan dengan kecepatan penuh, Matthew berlari menjauhi orang itu dan meninggalkan Antonio yang masih kebingungan mencarinya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari namun tetap tidak ketemu, akhirnya Antonio menyerah dan kembali ke kantor Alfred tanpa mengetahui bahwa Matthew sudah berada disana dan menyatakan bahwa dia gagal.

Antonio Fernandes Carriedo: FAILED

Tes 2: Francis Bonnefoy

Matthew menatap Francis dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak jika sedari tadi pria itu terus memandanginya dengan memasang muka ehemmesumehem. Lama-lama Matthew merasa risih juga dipandangi seperti itu terus, hingga dia memutuskan untuk berkata, "Francis, bisakah kau berhenti memandangku seperti itu?" katanya dengan suara berbisik seperti biasa.

Setelah Matthew berkata seperti itu, dia segera menyesalinya karena reaksi Francis malah berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi yang diharapkannya. Pria itu malah mendekat pada Matthew dan menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah di sakunya pada Matthew.

"Tenang saja _mon ch_ _é_ _ri_ , aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik padamu, dan aku pasti akan melindungmu dari orang yang menakutimu itu," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Matthew, membuatnya semakin curiga bahwa yang akan terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan, _mon ch_ _éri_ ," katanya sambil mengulurkan lengannya pada Matthew yang disambut dengan ragu-ragu.

Harus Matthew akui, berjalan-jalan dengan Francis rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Pria asal Perancis itu selalu bersikap manis padanya dan yang pasti, karena selalu berada di dekat Francis, orang itu tidak juga muncul. Itu pertanda bagus, kan?

"Apa kau tidak lelah _mon chére?_ Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu minum? Tunggu sebentar disana," kata Francis sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. " _Je reviens,_ aku akan segera kembali."

Matthew menuruti perkataan Francis dan menunggu pria itu di kursi yang ditunjuknya. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Tiga puluh menit. Hingga satu jam berlalu, Francis tak kunjung kembali. Karena khawatir pada pria itu, Matthew lantas pergi mencarinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sendirian," kata seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut coklat agak panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang.

Orang itu! Kenapa dia muncul lagi?

"Kau tau, sebenarnya aku cukup senang kau bersama pria tadi, karena siapa tau dia bisa membalaskan dendamku padamu. Tapi, ternyata sekarang dia malah menggoda seorang gadis di dekat mesin penjual minuman," tambahnya sambil memutar bola mata.

Ya, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan bagi Matthew karena dia sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan itu sejak tadi.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus turun tangan sendiri untuk mengahajarmu!" Dan pria itu pun menerjang ke arah Matthew dengan tangan dikepalkan. Matthew memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar.

Francis Bonnefoy: ...?

Suara hantaman kepalan tangan dengan tulang pipi terdengar sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Matthew juga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi, kenapa hantaman itu sama sekali tidak terasa? Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati seorang pemuda albino sedang tersungkur di depannya sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang lebam.

FAILED

Tes 3: Gilbert Beilschmidt

 _Flashback_

Gilbert mondar mandir tak karuan di ruang kantor Alfred yang cukup luas. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam lebih berlalu sejak Francis pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menjalani tesnya. Tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang temannya itu belum juga kembali? Apakah ada hal buruk yang menimpanya? Atau lagi-lagi dia melakukan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu menggoda para gadis?

Arggh! Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Alfred yang sejak tadi duduk tenang diatas kursi empuk sambil memakan hamburger dan bermain game komputer. _Ck, sungguh tidak awesome sekali dia! Sebagai saudara bukankah seharusnya dia khawatir pada Matthew?_ _Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang aku keluar dari sini dan menjalani tesku!_

"Hei Alfred, sekarang sudah waktuku menjalani tes kan?"

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer ataupun menghentikan kunyahan hamburgernya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Matthew dan memulai tesku." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Alfred, Gilbert segera keluar dari kantor pemuda Amerika itu dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Matthew atau Francis.

Orang pertama yang berhasil ditemukan Gilbert adalah Francis. Dan salah satu dugaannya tepat, dia sedang menggoda seorang gadis. Dengan geram, dia menghampiri temannya yang satu itu.

"Kaupikir apa yang kaulakukan disini?" teriak Gilbert, dia sudah terlanjur marah karena temannya itu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tes ini sedangkan dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Ckck Gilbert, tidak bisakah kau tau hanya dengan melihatnya? Aku sedang memuji penampilan _Madamoisille_ ini," jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada sang gadis sehingga membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Lalu, dimana Matthew?"

"Ah _mon ch_ _ére?_ Dia sedang duduk manis menungguku di sebuah kursi dekat tempat ini."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Gilbert segera pergi meninggalkan teman bodohnya itu dan mencari Matthew. Bisa gawat kalau orang itu muncul sekarang dan menyakiti Matthew.

 _Flashback end_

Matthew segera menghampiri tubuh Gilbert dan bertanya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gilbert berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin orang awesome sepertiku akan kesakitan karena orang sepertinya!" dia melirik tajam pada pria berkulit kecoklatan saat mengatakan 'orang sepertinya'.

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur? Sekarang menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku menghajar—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti Matthew!" teriak Gilbert sambil berusaha bangkit. Matthew melihatnya dengan perasaan kagum bercampur senang. Rasanya, Gilbert adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjaganya.

Gilbert Beilschmidt: SUCCEEDED

"Yang benar sa—tunggu! Apa kau bilang? Matthew?" pria itu berkata kebingungan.

?

"Ya!" jawab Gilbert lantang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Matthew sedikitpun!"

"Ja-jadi dia ini bukan Alfred?"

Kali ini Gilbert ikut bingung. "Tentu saja bukan, Alfred adalah saudaranya."

"Ah, kalau begitu, sepertinya selama ini aku salah orang. Maaf atas sikapku selama ini," katanya sambil menundukkan badan 90 derajat.

Ah, jadi yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman?

"Dan maafkan aku karena telah memukulmu hingga seperti itu," tambahnya, berpaling pada Gilbert. "Aku akan mengobatinya,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot," kata Gilbert dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. "Orang awesome sepertiku tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih karena tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin sekali menghajar saudaraku?" tanya Matthew yang sedari tadi penasaran.

Orang itu menggertakkan gigi. "Sebelumnya, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu, namaku Carlos Machado, aku datang dari Cuba, dan orang bernama Alfred itu pernah sekali membuat masalah denganku di tempat asalku. Masalah yang membuatku sangat marah dan berniat untuk mengahajarnya setiap kali bertemu. Saat pertama kali aku datang kesini dan bertemu denganmu, aku mengira kau adalah Alfred dan memutuskan untuk membuntutimu dan menghajarmu saat kau sedang sendirian. Untung selama ini kau adalah pelari yang cepat, jika tidak, aku pasti akan merasa bersalah lebih dari ini."

~SS~

Lalu, bagaimana nasib Gilbert? Apakah dia masih tetap mendapat pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard meski Carlos sudah berhenti mengejar Matthew? Jawabannya adalah ya. Memang, masih ada kemungkinan Carlos akan salah mengira Matthew adalah Alfred (lagi) dan masih banyak hal lain yang bisa membahayakan pemuda manis asal Kanada itu, dan dia membutuhkan Gilbert untuk selalu berada di sisinya dan menjaganya.

Bagaimana dengan Antonio dan Francis?

Menilik pekerjaan Antonio sebelumnya adalah pengasuh Hewan, Ludwig mempunyai ide agar pemuda asal Spanyol itu menjadi pengasuh Lovino Vargas, saudara kembar dari Feliciano Vargas, anak yang dirawat oleh Ludwig, karena Ludwig merasa kesusahan apabila harus merawat kedua anak itu.

Sedangkan Francis, dia mendapatkan kembali pekerjaan lamanya, yaitu sebagai koki di restoran Kirkland, dengan syarat dia tidak akan keluar saat sedang ada pekerjaan, apalagi keluar karena ingin menggoda seorang gadis. Ya, tapi mungkin pria yang satu ini tidak akan bertahan lama dengan pekerjaannya.

Nah bagaimana? Semua berakhir dengan bahagia bukan?

"Tolong! Tolong!" teriak seorang pemuda berkacamata entah pada siapa, karena saat itu daerah di sekelilingnya sangat gelap dan sepi, serta tidak ada orang lain selain dia dan...

"Percuma saja kau teriak, kali ini aku tidak salah orang dan aku akan menghajarmu sampai puas!" kata seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan yang mengejar Alfred dengan tangan terkepal.

Ya, mungkin memang tidak semuanya bisa berakhir bahagia.

~END~ 

Kyaa, selesai juga! *lap keringat

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian fict pertama Scarlet ini? Mohon sampaikan komentar, kritik dan sarannya di kolom review ya! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Sign,

Scarlet


End file.
